Coincidence or something planned out?
by KirstenGleek
Summary: Kurt is a famous actor from a tv show and is in Italy to find new people for the show. He is having an amazing trip but that trip ends in a nightmare when he is a victim in a car crash. Everything seems like just a big accident but was it really an accident or was the person who hit Kurt with his car planning on something?
1. Heaven?

"_Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of Tony" _That's is where the biggest adventure of Kurt Hummel's life had started. After his audition for one of America's most popular TV-shows 'Life of a teenager'. Ever since he had started out there he had become really popular since he had one of the leading roles, he was recognized everywhere in America, his face in a lot of posters, billboards, on TV every Saturday evening. A lot of girls waiting outside the TV studio for his autograph or a picture. Of course Kurt loved his fans, without them he wouldn't be where he was now, but still, some times he just really needed his privacy, he needed some time alone. He needed some time to be himself again, just be the relaxed guy he used to be. He only was that guy when he was travelling through Europe, he loved it there, barely anyone knew him there so he was able to just walk around on the streets without fans running after him. He had already visited a lot of amazing cities in Europe, London, Paris, Amsterdam, Copenhagen….

And right now he was in the city he was loving the most, Milan, gosh he loved this city so much. It was beautiful and so much fashion was there. Seeing the most amazing outfits and trying them on. Of course some people were giving him some weird looks, it was so different here than in New York or Los Angeles, here not everyone was accepting gay people, but he wasn't bothered by it. He was too busy watching all these amazing outfits and even complimenting people on their outfits.

But that wasn't the only thing he was going there in Milan, no that would get boring after a while. His boss had send him out to find someone for the show, he didn't matter if it would be a man or woman, or how they looked, age did matter cause he or she would probably get into a close friendship or even a romantic relationship with Tony, the character that Kurt played on the show. Okay if he was honest, he was looking closely at the people, how they looked, how their behavior was and even how they smelled. If Kurt had to be around them he wanted to be sure that he would have a nice time with them, that they would be able to just talk, hang out, practice lines together, all those things. Yet so far he hadn't seen anyone who was looking good, who had a nice singing voice, who could dance, who smelled nice or who was even nice to him.

But his trip wasn't over yet. He had only tonight left to find an amazing person for the show cause tomorrow early in the morning he was flying back to Los Angeles and he would have to work with one of those B movie actors if he wouldn't find anyone… He looked around and eventually went into a small piano bar to get a drink and hope that the talent he was searching for would arrive there… It wasn't busy in the bar, there were about 6 tables taken and there were a few people sitting on stools by the bar. Kurt took a place at a table and ordered a drink, leaning back and looking at a girl who was singing a very emotional song, the tears rolling down her cheeks and the words coming out really messy. It was a nice song she was signing but it was too emotional for Kurt. No she couldn't be on the show… Biggest part of the night Kurt just sat there, sipping his drink and feeling so annoyed about the horrible talent that was walking around there, maybe he should sing something himself? Show those people what a real performance involved.

When he was about to get up a guy entered the small stage, he was handsome, gelled hair but his curls showing through, bright shining hazel eyes, a little tint on his face, amazing outfit and an adorable bowtie to finish of the outfit. Well he certainly was interesting to Kurt. He dropped back down on his chair and tilted his head to get a better view of the guy, someone behind him yelled something about hurrying up and starting to sing and Kurt groaned softly, stupid girl if she hadn't yelled he had heard his name… He saw how the man chuckled and quickly sat down. Kurt closed his eyes and a small gasp escaped when the man started to sing, his voice, wow, his voice was amazing, breathtaking, so pure so nice, his voice was perfect. Kurt totally got lost in the song and in the amazing voice of the man, the moment he opened his eyes when the song had finished he saw the man getting off the stage and Kurt got up and quickly walked after him but was stopped by the waiter who pointed out that he hadn't paid yet. He groaned and quickly handed the waiter some money "Keep the change" he murmured before he quickly got out of the piano bar and looked around to see if the handsome guy was still somewhere in sight. To Kurt frustration he didn't see him…. Great finally he had found someone with good potential to be on the show and he had lost him out of sight… Well in that case he just would go back to Los Angeles and tell Ryan that he hadn't found anyone for the show it was getting late anyways and he had to get up early in the morning.

Even though Kurt was pretty sure he wouldn't bump into that guy again that evening he still kept on looking around carefully while walking back to his hotel, but unfortunately he didn't find him before he reached his hotel. It was also for no use to go search for him, Rome was huge, how was he supposed to find that guy again? Maybe he was lucky and would bump into him on his way to the airport the next morning?

Kurt quickly entered his hotel room and started to pack his suitcase, recharging his laptop so he could contact his boss the next day in the plane and making sure his alarm would go off on 7 AM… Ugh 7 AM was waaaaay too early for Kurt's liking but yeah he had to catch that plane.. He went to bed pretty early since it was only 9 PM when he had arrived back at the hotel.

The next morning at 7 AM his alarm started to ring loudly and Kurt let out a groan, reaching out and turning off the alarm "five more minutes" he murmured to himself and turned back around. Not realizing that those 5 minutes turned out to be almost 45 more minutes. He almost jumped up awake when he heard a loud noise in the hallway and he rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock and feeling his face turn paler than it already was "Shit" he hissed out and quickly started to get dressed. Great how was he going to be on time for his plane now… He had never gotten dressed this fast, 15 minutes later he walked out of the hotel with his suitcase and his other bag and he started to quickly walk up to the airport. Usually he would've grabbed a cab but the hotel owner had warned him for the many traffic jams in the city and that it would be a drive of probably an hour if he would take a cab while it was just a 20 minutes walk. After about 10 minutes of fast walking Kurt glanced at his watch and a groan escaped 5 more minutes before he had to at least have checked in. Without thinking he started to run across a street, it seemed like a busy street and he hadn't noticed the red traffic light. When he was almost across the street he heard a loud horn and the moment he wanted to look to the side he already felt something crash against him and he heard something break underneath him, was that a bone or glass? He let out a scream in pain when suddenly his whole body started to ache and sting and everything got really blurry. He tried to keep his eyes open but he started to get so dizzy, he looked down and noticed something red underneath him on the window and he frowned. Was he bleeding? He let out a groan and just wanted this all to be a nightmare, that he would be able to open his eyes again and find himself in that hotel bed again.

Kurt could feel the car move slightly underneath him and he heard a door fall shut, the driver probably had gotten out. He tried to open his eyes again but it was so difficult so he decided to let them be shut, he felt a hand grabbing his but he couldn't respond to that and then he heard some Italian rambling, he didn't understand a single word but that voice was familiar way too familiar. The handsome guy! Kurt let out a really light groan and he wanted to open his eyes to see if it really was him but he started to slowly drift off. He felt his hand drop back down to the car and he smiled really lightly "Heaven" he breathed out before he passed out on top of a damaged car with blood around him and the ambulance on his way, people that had been walking on the street were standing in a circle around the car and they were all yelling different things to the guy and Kurt in Italian.


	2. Sweet dreams or a beautiful nightmare

"_Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I think I just died"_

Or not. Was this all a dream? Kurt wasn't sure anymore. There was one thing he remembered, an angelic voice of the guy that had been singing so amazing at the piano bar but after that everything got blurred.

Kurt's eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped softly, he frowned though when he didn't recognize the room around him, where the hell was he? He sat up a little and groaned, his body was a little stiff but it didn't really hurt he rubbed his neck and finally really looked around. A hotel bedroom? Was that where he was now? It kind of looked like that, with those awful curtains, those standard chairs and desk with one of those old tv's that barely work.

After totally checking out the room he realized that an arm was wrapped around his waist and he slowly laid back down again, turning around to see the person who was cuddling with him, smiling when he saw his boyfriend Adam, he saw him open his eyes and he leaned forwards to peck his lips but right before he pressed his lips against Adam's he heard him say with a different voice "Good morning beautiful" Kurt quickly pulled back and blinked a few times "What?" he asked softly and concentrated on Adam's voice when he spoke again "Did I say something wrong?" Damn that wasn't Adam's voice! That was the one from the guy from that piano bar! Kurt blinked a few times and suddenly it wasn't Adam anymore he was cuddling with but it was the guy…

Within seconds Kurt had backed up causing him to bump into someone, he looked behind him, seeing Adam. "What the…" he breathed out and quickly sat up, looking between both guys who had this hopeful look in their eyes "What sort of nightmare is this?" he murmured and let his head drop in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Was one of the first things Kurt heard, seconds thing he heard was some sort of heart monitor or was it an alarm? He tried to pull his arm up to rub his eyes but something was stopping it. He groaned and slowly started to blink his eyes open. A whimper escaped when he managed to get his eyes far enough open to look around in the room, it was a really white and bright room, maybe it was heaven? No that wasn't possible cause he was in pain and you couldn't be in pain when you were in heaven.

He heard that voice again on the background but he got distracted by another voice joining in his, but he couldn't understand what the other person was saying, it was in another language… Before Kurt could really think about it he already started to feel dizzy, the pain disappearing and within seconds he had drifted off again.

* * *

Hours, maybe even days later Kurt slowly started to wake up again, that beeping sound was still there, so it really was a heart monitor? Somehow his thoughts seemed less blurred now and Kurt slowly started to open his eyes, begging that this time the light wouldn't shine that bright in his eyes. Once they were half open he looked around in the room, everything was dark, well the equipments were showing off some lights so the room wasn't completely dark but it probably was night since all the lights were out. He tried to sit up a little but his body instantly started to sting. He let out a hiss in pain and just dropped back down on the bed, looking around in the room again, his eyes fell on the bed next to his, it didn't really seem like a patient was laying there since the person was curled up without a blanket or anything. Kurt squinted his eyes a little but he couldn't see who it was…. He sighed and closed his eyes again, maybe a little more sleep wouldn't hurt anyone and he could get the answer he needed in the morning. Or well that was what he was hoping for.

* * *

Kurt woke up by the feeling of someone moving him and he quickly opened his eyes, seeing a nurse change his gown carefully and his head quickly shot to the side, making sure that the guy or girl that had been laying in the other bed wasn't watching. His face turned a little paler when he didn't see that person anymore and he heard someone clear his throat on the other side of him. He quickly turned his head back and looked right into the eyes of that guy from the piano bar, his jaw slowly dropped and his eyes widened. "W-what?" Kurt stammered out before he looked down and blushed brightly when he realized that he just had been in nothing more but boxers, gosh this was embarrassing.

"Hey don't be embarrassed" The guy said which made Kurt look up again and he bit his lip "Well I think I should be embarrassed since this position isn't really well charming" he murmured in reply and looked down. The guy chuckled and shook his head "Don't be silly, I mean, you're all wrapped up, I get that you can't dress yourself" he said with a shrug and Kurt just kept his gaze down. The guy had a little Italian accent but his English was amazing, maybe only one of his parents was Italian? Or he wasn't Italian at all but did he move there a few years ago? Without realizing Kurt had gotten lost in thoughts until he saw a hand appearing in front of his face and he looked up, seeing the guy smiling and shaking his head lightly "You didn't hear me did you?" he asked while Kurt slowly started to shake his head and realized that the nurse also had left. He glanced at the hand of the guy that was still being held out and Kurt slowly moved one of his own arms to take his hand, shaking it lightly "I'm Blaine Devon Anderson" the guy said with a charming smile "And I want to say it's an honor to meet you I wish we would have met in different circumstances". Kurt nodded lightly and shook his head "Nice to meet you Blaine" he said softly and pulled his hand back after a moment and looked up at him "Well considering you said you wish we would've met in different circumstances you already know who I am?" he asked slightly amazed, usually people in other countries didn't know him…

Blaine nodded and chuckled "Yeah I have lived in New York for a few years, right when you're career started" he explained and Kurt slowly nodded, hissing when he felt his neck ache. Blaine tilted his head and looked worried at him "I-I'll get a nurse" he said and before Kurt could protest he had already left the room. Kurt sighed as he fell back against the pillow and shut his eyes, hearing footsteps coming in a few moments later but refusing to open his eyes again, this wall all probably just a dream anyways… He heard a woman mutter something in Italian and soon enough he started to feel dizzy again, that same feeling of hours before. He felt the pain slip away and felt himself slowly slip away too in a deep sleep without any dreams or any nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't put a personal message at the first chapter but that just didn't feel right. Woah I'm amazed by the amount of readers thank you so much! I can't really promise when I upload a new chapter, it will be totally random but I promise it won't take more than a month to upload a new chapter. At least 2 weeks. But I'm in my senior year of high school so I have to study hard and everything. Feel free to leave a comment on the story I'd love to read all of your opinions! 3**


	3. Food and sweet talks

_Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I don't know about you guys, but I think hospital food tastes awful._

Kurt pulled a face when he had to take another bite of the gross food that was served here in the hospital. Problem was that no one was speaking properly English so no one was understanding him when he asked for something else to eat or for his phone…

It had been almost 5 hours since Kurt woke up and he slowly but surely started to freak out. No one was understanding him and he didn't understand anyone either…

Blaine wasn't there either, wasn't there to help him out or anything like that. Had Kurt been dreaming that? He probably did, since that guy was just really beautiful and it didn't make sense that he would be around Kurt all the time while he was passed out in a hospital bed. On the other hand, Blaine was a pretty weird name to just come up with since he had never heard that name before. Would it be able that Kurt had heard the name the evening at the piano bar?

* * *

He was pulled out of thoughts when someone entered the room and he raised an eyebrow, who was this? He didn't recognize the man. Somehow he started to freak out a little when the man started to tug on his blanket and he whined as he pulled back up the blankets "Don't worry" the man murmured but Kurt kept on frowning and glaring at the guy. "Who are you?" he hissed out and just wished he would be able to run away, far far far away. The guy seemed to be taken aback by the question and finally he looked up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's jaw dropped and he didn't know how to bring out any words anymore, Blaine?

* * *

It took Kurt about 5 minutes before he was able to bring out another word "What the hell?" was the first thing that passed his lips and he shook his head "S-sorry I just… I don't get it, you randomly walk in and start tugging at my blankets" he murmured as he tried to curl up but of course he couldn't. Blaine shook his head and he sighed "Sorry, I should've told you that I needed to have a look before I started tugging, but I overheard a conversation of the doctors earlier about stitches they did the wrong way and I was curious if it was true." He murmured and looked down. Kurt's eyes widened and he almost instantly pulled off the blankets and started to check his legs "Woah" he breathed out when he realized that there hadn't been just one big cut on his leg but several ones…

Blaine's eyes widened too and he bit his lip "I'm so sorry" he whispered as he reached out and tugged the blankets down over Kurt's legs again and he dropped down on the chair next to Kurt's bed. Kurt tilted his head and looked at Blaine "What are you sorry about?" Kurt asked confused while sitting up a little. "I'm sorry that you're laying here, that I didn't pull you back on the pavement when you kept on walking" Blaine said silently as he slowly looked up at Kurt.

Kurt swallowed thickly and he raised an eyebrow "S-So you were there, I already thought that I heard your voice" he said silently before he carefully reached out and took Blaine's hand "I think that because of you I'm still alive, you called the ambulance right?" he said silently and sighed when Blaine nodded "So no more apologies" he breathed out before he let his eyes fall shut.

* * *

Blaine made sure that Kurt looked away before a slight grin broke through. His mom had always told him that he was a terrible actor, but Kurt told him otherwise, he believed the guilty act, the sad act. Blaine quickly let the grin disappear the moment a nurse entered and she started to talk in Italian to Kurt, he saw the boy's confused face and he laughed lightly before he started to translate "She's complaining about the fact that you didn't finish your meal" he said and Kurt rolled his eyes "Geez, do they want me to turn into an elephant or something, the amount of food they serve is just huge and it's not like it's tasting really good" he complained before he crossed his arms.

Blaine laughed and he quickly translated what Kurt had said to the nurse and she also rolled her eyes, saying something else in Italian before she grabbed the plate and walked out of the room. Kurt raised an eyebrow but he didn't want to know the translation, it was probably something bad about him. He let his eyes fall shut for a moment and the first image that shot through his head was Chandlers face, he let out a gasp and quickly opened his eyes "D-do you know where my stuff is? I mean my suitcase and my laptop bag?" he asked with panic in his eyes. Blaine slowly raised an eyebrow and he shrugged "They threw it away" he said simply before he chuckled "No kidding, here" he said as he got up and walked up to the little counter in the room and opened the small door before pulling out the laptop bag "I assume you want this?" he asked while Kurt eagerly nodded.

Once Kurt had his phone he sighed, of course it was out of power, he quickly got his charger and waited impatiently till it would be charged enough to turn it on. He didn't say a word to Blaine anymore, he was just freaking out about his boyfriend. After what felt like hours his phone finally turned on and Kurt swallowed thickly when he finally got connection, receiving text after text and a ton of missed phone calls. Kurt rolled his eyes a little and he shook his head a little before he checked who the senders of the texts were. _Burt, Chandler, Rachel, Chandler, Chandler, Chandler, Chandler, Mercedes, Burt, Burt, Isabelle, Burt, Chandler, Isabelle, Rachel, Mercedes, Carole, Ryan, Burt, Ryan, Chandler and on and on._ Kurt groaned and glanced at his phone, he didn't want to call back of text back any of them, they were all probably freaking out by now without even knowing what happened… He slowly looked up at Blaine, seeing the man busy himself on his phone and Kurt slowly placed his phone next to him on the small table "So Blaine, tell me something about yourself?" he said with a sweet smile.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for my late upload but I got so busy with school and we have been living without electricity in the city for about a week too so yeah. The chapter is a little short but I promise that my next chapter will be better! 3**


End file.
